Advertisers seek to get and keep the public's attention in order to generate sales. Advertisers may put considerable time and expense into finding effective modes of advertising. One aspect advertisers may consider is how best to provide information to their target market. Online advertising has opened up new opportunities to target advertising to individuals. Hence, there is a need for an improved system and method of selecting advertising content.